


After Work

by ActualAnimeTrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mention of eremika, but also fluff, dumb, very bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualAnimeTrash/pseuds/ActualAnimeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a murderer, and Erwin doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way this hasn't been done before, but comments are appreciated.

 

Cool metal met sweaty skin as Levi dug the muzzle of the gun into the man's skull. 

"Where did they take my money?" The man whimpered and tried to move out from where Levi had him trapped, kneeling on his chest. 

The shorter man wrapped his finger more tightly around the trigger. 

"Not gonna answer me?" Levi shifted the gun so it pointed at his shoulder. He fired, not flinching. The man beneath him screamed and thrashed, and Levi planted the hand not holding onto his gun on the mans shoulder, his leather- gloved thumb digging into the bullet wound, making his victim scream louder. Levi pulled the other person's face closer to his.

"I asked, where the fuck-" he paused, suddenly sitting up, and dropping the filthy man's collar, letting his skull hit the pavement with a thunk. He pulled off one glove, looking irritated. The other man looked on, terrified, as Levi dug out an ancient looking flip phone from his pocket, glancing at the screen before flipping it open.

"Erwin! What the fuck did I say about calling me when I'm working!" The black haired man growled. 

"Shit! I thought you got home at 4! Did you ever get-" 

"What do you want? And no, this fucker isn't giving me anything." The man under him groaned. Levi fired a second bullet into his other shoulder, eliciting another scream.

"Well, it's not important now I guess. I didn't realize-" Levi needed his other hand to hold his revolver, other wise he would've been massaging his forehead. 

"Erwin, just tell me why you called while I was working." 

"Well, I wanted to know what movie you wanted to see tonight. It's your night to pick. Also, we got invited to Eren and Mikasa's wedding." 

"Terminator. And tell that punk that I lost a bet on whether they were gonna get married, so no." Levi shifted his phone to the crook of his neck and shifted his weight forward, onto the man's ruined shoulders, and the victim screamed again.

"You always pick the most romantic movies." Erwin raised his voice to be heard over the shrieks of pain. His counterpart rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. We done here?" 

"Yeah yeah. I'm making paella for dinner. Just so you know. Love you." 

"Love you." Levi rolled his eyes, but blushed and snapped the phone shut, sliding it back into his pocket. A steely glare instantly took control of his face again and the gun was once more pointed at the space between the other man's eyebrows.

"You owe me over $250,000. Where. The fuck. Is. My. Money?" A garbled noise came out of the man's mouth and Levi swiftly brought his revolver across the side of his head. "Where is it." Another blow. "Where is it." His victim screeched, finally speaking. 

"The old fire station! In the Lake District!" And Levi put a bullet straight through his forehead. 

Cleanup was efficient. Levi destroyed the man's teeth, then doused the body in gasoline and set it aflame, not leaving until nothing but charred bits of skin and bone remained. The short man did not leave until all traces of his interaction with whoever this was, was down the sewer. 

 

"I'm home." Levi dropped the briefcase on the floor by their door and toed off his shoes. The scent of seafood and chicken hit his nose and some of the tension in Levi's thin shoulders relaxed. 

Erwin poked his head out of the kitchen.  
"Oh hey Levi! Did you get your money?"

"Yeah, I did, no thanks to you calling me while I was working." But Levi stood on his toes to kiss his husband. 

"Sorry."

"You're not."

"Not really. Dinner should be done in 15 minutes."

"I'm going to shower."

"Alright." 

"Shame that I can't come with you." The tall blonde said from back in the kitchen. 

"Showers are supposed to be for getting clean."

"I'm pretty sure this is the first time that's stopped you." Erwin quipped, and Levi ignored him, opting just to wash off the blood of today, knowing he'd never really get the stench off his hands, and that his husband would never even notice.


End file.
